Roy
"People say shit all the time, and punching them won't stop it." History Background Her full name is Esther Royce, but less than a handful of people are aware of that and most would know her as Roy. She wasn't born in Freeside, but has chosen to make it her home--she still travels occasionally to Westside, where her mother, Nelly, and step-father Weston, still live. Roy lived in Westside as a child while it was still finding stability. Her mother worked as a prostitute, but after the birth of Roy's younger sister Nelly sought alternate means to provide for her small family--in time, gardening with a few other young people became a decent and safe way to make a living. When Roy was ten or eleven, her mother became romantically involved with a former caravan trader who was looking to settle. When she had finally accepted and learned to trust Weston, he taught Roy and her sister Debbie a few tips and tricks, like basic literacy and how to throw a punch. Not long after Roy had turned seventeen, Debbie was grabbed at the water pump by a gang of thugs. Despite Nelly and Weston's attempts to find her, Debbie and the other couple of missing youngsters were never found. Roy found herself unable to cope with the loss, and did what plenty of unwise teenagers do--she took off. A few days later, she stumbled into Freeside severely dehydrated, and was mercifully assisted by a couple of strangers. These turned out to be Kings gang members, and through them she was introduced to the Followers. The Kings were newly formed then, but they were already making an impact, and the more she learned about them the more interested Roy became. She decided to stay in Freeside, and for several months she found work as a labourer with the Followers. Her true goal, however, was to win her way into the Kings gang--how they were managed and what they did for Freeside appealed to her. Roy liked the Followers of the Apocalypse, too, but she had little inclination or skill with medicine. She was an adept street-fighter, however, since she'd been in plenty of scraps throughout her life, and her own view of world meshed well with the local gang. Eventually, she worked up the courage to apporach the leader and ask about membership. The King gave her a chance to prove her worth to the gang like any other would-be joiner, to see if she could handle being a full-on, full-time King. Within a couple weeks, Roy was given her leather jacket, having managed to tasks assigned to her with plenty of eagerness if not always capability. Over time, she's had plenty of opportunity to refine her skills as a protector of Freeside, and as a dancer and singer. The Kings may not have many female members, but Roy's proud to be among them. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Roy is well-suited as a King, adhering to the expectations that members need to be suave, chivalrous protectors of Freeside. Her own quirks and temperament, of course, still shine through: she’s often vocal about her views, unafraid of conflict, exceptionally tenacious and consistently practical. Born and raised in poverty and surrounded by danger, she’s used to fear, pain and adrenaline rushes. The experiences of her childhood and teenage years didn't break her or transform her into what so many Wastelanders become--killers, junkies, suicides--but served to toughen her up and make her aspire to a better life. While not exactly reserved, she's definitely wary in her dealings with others, and about the only people she's truly comfortable letting her guard down around are her mother and her fellow Kings. Roy's soft spot for children isn't something she tries to conceal, and she'll go out of her way to check in on local youngsters and spend what meager resources she has to feed them. She can become somewhat obsessive if a Freeside kid goes missing. When it comes to abusers, Roy's especially vindictive and relentless. When she was a teenager, the Kings became her role models, embodying her ideals, and Roy also admires the Followers of the Apocalypse for similar reasons. She's intensely loyal to Freeside and her gang. Like most of the Kings she’s just as adept at croonin’ and dancin’ as she is kickin’ somebody’s teeth in--possibly more so, since as a woman in a predominantly male-inclined gang, she initially had more to prove. Appearance Her features are rather feminine, especially her large, long-lashed amber-brown eyes and ample lips, but her manner of dress is distinctly masculine the occasional application of cosmetics, if she feels like it. Roy's pitch-black hair has been trimmed, formed and styled into a King-like coiffure while maintaining its natural, wonderful texture. It takes quite a few bobby-pins to keep it in place, but there's the price of vanity. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Raider Category:The Kings